Unforeseen
by Scillea Menethil
Summary: Scillea Rightworn is a normal woman who has nothing in her life but to live joyfully and happily till her father demands her to be married. This causes her whole life to fall to pieces as things unravel before her in the form of a man who bears the name, Arthas Menethil. The unforeseen events will be drastic, heart breaking and unforgivable.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforeseen**

Written by; Ashley Anderson

**Chapter 1 - Preorder**

-Scillea-

I pound hard on the glowing hot metal that hisses back at me as my cold hammer clashes with it. When the metal finally begins to bend to my will; I bang harder, my slim arms tightening, the muscles twitching from the force. The unmade blade finally curves, making a perfect scythe.

I grab my tongs and lift it high into the air. Inspecting the fiery metal for bumps and impurities, I wipe my brow with my forearm and slide the blade into the large wooden water barrel to my left. "Nicely done Scillea." my father's familiar voice from behind. It is calm; not deep at all, filled with serenity. I turn toward him, taking in the big man. About six foot tall and muscular with an oval face covered in grim and shaggy gray beard. His hair is fading slowly from his once glorious brown. Though he is strongly built, he wears heavy leather clothing and thick brown gloves to protect him from the furnace's heat.

He smiles at me, his old face showing the same warmth I'd known for years. The scars the almost mar his face crinkle up, even from here anyone can see the horrible wounds and left over scars from the war he was in long ago. I rush into his arms, accepting his comforting hug. "You make me a proud father everyday Scillea. You are done for today, go spend the rest of your time to your pleasures while I prepare this shipment for Lordaeron. Please remember to come home early tonight though; we have dinner with another guest."

"FATHER!" I call; my voice, like light air; a small peaceful lone bell in the silence, rings out through the shop.

This same sound had caused rooms to go silent and everyone turn toward me. I remember the astounded looks ranging from that of loathing to that of pure lust. I had inherited that from my mother, but I never knew the woman who gave birth to me. She'd died when I was born.

Malic glares down at me. "Scillea, you are twenty one now. I'm not getting any younger; you must marry soon and not left alone in this old damn forge for the rest of your life. Scillea you are a WOMAN, you must accept this and marry at least a man who can support you after I am dead." His tries to plead with me.

"Can't I choose my own to marry?" I snap.

"I gave you ten years to find someone. Now I have no choice." He replies back, with a heavy sigh.

"I know papa, but can't we wait just a little longer? I'm not ready for marriage." I say.

"And when will you?" he demands.

"I don't know Dad, I don't know." I murmur. Fed up with me, he sends me away with a disgruntled wave of his hand.

Sluggishly I head out into the bright sunlit day.

I live in the world called Azeroth, on the continent: Eastern Kingdoms. The year is six hundred nineteen of the Dread Era, that is excluding the making of this world and whatever has befallen it before. My village is located just north of Light's Hope Chapel which is the farthest north east you can go in the eastern kingdoms excluding the land above which belongs to the High elves. I live in the nation of Lordaeron, which is lead till this day by the Menethil family. Though I know not who is head of, or belonging to the family. I know I must respect their orders.

This continent; a strangely shaped, misshapen, detached thumb with the top being pulled to a point that looks like where the land should have been is just a curved part. The middle is squished tight together where the two bays are and a small island not too far from the coast at the top. That's Baradin Bay, which sits to the left side looking over yonder at Kalimdor, the other continent which is separated from us by the Great Sea. Inside it sits Kul Tiras an island owned by the great family, Proudmoore. The right side is open to nothing but coast line and the Forbidding Sea.

Quel'Thalas is a land of mysterious, powerful elves. Their land runs from the top island, which they call Quel'Danas, down to the tip of the thumb. That's where the human lands began, going all the way down to the end of the thumb. Speaking of land, Lordaeron's is defined by those who sit by it. For one, Gilneas, which sits jutting out into the ocean by Baradin Bay, boarders below Lordaeron. While Kul Tiras just to its right on an island below it even it. The dwarves, rest in the middle of the continent while another human land, Stormwind, lies with the rest of the free space. Now Lordaeron is the most powerful of all the lands as of yet. It has been us that have united everyone in what my father tells me, "Dark Time's".

My village, being the smallest and least important of all, seems to get the most attention. The kingdom of Lordaeron provides to us quicker than any other village. And most recently, a order for new weapons arrived at our doorstep bearing the symbol of the King. My father took up the orders without hesitation. Though it changed him into another man, aggravation and a short temper took over his natural kindness and patience.

Sadly, all I could do was sit by and watch.

Pulling off my leather strap and hair net, my long golden hair falls to my ankles and embraces the cold air. Winding my fingers through my thick locks of hair, I admire its unnatural color. Rivers of bright golden sun are filled with long cords of molten orange rolling together in perfect harmony. As I pass a glass mirror and take a look at myself, inspecting for any coal smudges, which of course there are.

My face is slim with an angled jaw, similar to the high elves that live directly north to us. With high cheek bones and eyes slightly slanted at just such an angle that nearly makes me look like a glass doll. Their colors are of emerald green that seems glow with a sense of magic, though I have no powers at all. My small thin lips are pursed in thought as I ruffle up my hair slightly.

Hurrying through town, I eagerly forget my father. A small group of young children turn away from their game and wave at me and said, "Hello Ms. Rightworn."

"Hello Lassie, Lio-lo. Rigbe don't eat that or you'll get sick." I chide at the pudgy boy who has a piece of rotting food in his hand. "Lily tell your mom a fresh shipment of food has arrived today." I reply as I pass by. They nod dumbly and watch as I disappear down the poorly pathed road.

The trees gleam yellow at me, tilting upward and down bowing as their queen of gold passes by. I twirl weightlessly the colors of the autumn trees and the nearby river mix together. I laugh joyously and fall into the tall grass. Staring through a small path opening through the tree branches, toward the blue sky with no cloud in sight, I exhale in delight. Getting up, I peer around, and in the distance I hear a neighing. The ground trembles for a violent moment. Sneaking through the grasses, like a panther I move with grace. The meadow of songs, which my mother had named, is alive with the stampede of horses. Wild horses, free and graceful as they roll through. I stare mesmerized by their colors; brown, white, and deep black all blurring together.

Then, as soon as they came, they're gone. Gone faster than I could have guessed, like spirits coming and going as they pleased. I come out from beneath my hiding spot, staring at the newly flattened path. I trod through the tracks, following the horses toward the lake. Autumn is coming fast, the animals are gathering food and water before they migrate south for the winter. Stopping as the dense tree's finally let go and I can hear the noisy drinking from here, their lips smacking as they drink greedily.

Laying my back against a nearby tree, I peer around out at them. My heartbeat pounding, palms becoming clammy and sweat on my brow, I pull out a wooden flute. I play my lullaby, a sweet tune that is soft at first, rising up to higher notes and flowing down. I play till I feel a hot breath down my neck; I turn to be greeted with a warm lick from a pink tongue.

I laugh as the tall black Stallion attacks me with affection. "Unshakable! No!" I laugh, falling on the ground to only be attacked twice as hard. Unshakable nipps at my long hair, tickling me till I'm covered in spit and pieces of leaves. He finally pulls back, neighing furiously for me to get up. Laughing joyously, I climb up and onto his bare back, he charges forward. Merging into his herd, the other horses give a shrill cry and begin to charge behind us. I wrap my fists into his mane and stand up slightly, leaning forward to become more aerodynamic. The sun shines brightly as we break down into the valley with Light's Hope chapel on top of a hill watching me as I travel across the open plains.

My feet throb as I finally stumble home. Night has fallen, the stars already visible, but the lights are on in the house. Opening up the door, I find my father standing in the wooden doorway, glaring angrily at me. "Scillea." He snarls his lips barely moving. I look down quickly trying to hide beneath my hair. "You deliberately disobey me! Damn it Scillea, this is for the better for you! I swear on the name of the LIGHT if you do this again, I will force you into an arranged marriage!"

I gasp and quickly grab his sleeve. "No! Father! Please!" I beg tears breaking out onto my face. He shoves me away, turning inside and closing the door on me. My knees give out, arranged marriage? How...How can he say that to me? I wipe my face and get up. I head toward the ladder that leads up into the attic, once up; I curl under my hay stack and begin to let out muffled cries.

I yelp out as someone grabs my shoulder and yanks me upright. Father shoves me downstairs, quickly tossing me a pile of clothes with a hair brush. "Go clean yourself, now. Adam will be here shortly, please him today." I whimper slightly and duck out of the house, quickly slipping into the homemade shower in the backyard. The dress fit tightly, and was a faded green color which complements my eyes. Inside though, I feel like a mud pit ready to boil.

The sound of horse's hooves against the ground with a call from my father tells me my time is up. I push open the back door to the house and come in. Adam stands next to my father, who gave me a stern look. Adam is my height, with short black hair, his body is slim and instantly I know he is not a hard working man. His eyes look me over and my gut twists as he smiles approvingly.

"Adam, this is my daughter Scillea. Scillea this is Adam. Now be back tonight, we are having a guest arrive from Lordaeron in the morning." A look of contemplation rests over him before he disappears out of the room. Adam comes up to me, holding out his hand.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Ms. Rightworn. I hope you enjoy today with me." His voice is stainless, seeming to be to perfect for a normal man. I try not to glare angrily at the him, but everything about him causes me to inch away.

I force my hand into his and he pulls me outside with him. His horse, tied up against a nearby tree, is a pale color of gray with its head down. Helping me up, his hand slides along my legs as his gaze lingers at my chest. Biting my lip I try to ignore it, but as he climbs aboard I know instantly tonight will end badly.

Adam proudly trotted trough the town with me on his horse, nearly everyone stared at us, shocked that someone had finally tamed me. We went to the local market and bought some local food; cheese, milk, along with a batch of apples and pears.

All the time Adam would laugh and smile at me, I kept a straight face but I knew it was easily seen through to my heart which was crying out.

A group of his friends pass by, they wave and holler at him and then they see me. A round of thumbs up goes around, a tall man says to Adam, "Nice job." I cradle my sides trying to force the feeling of being this man's lapdog to go away.

"So I told the man." He continues on with his joke, "To go buy his own food and bother someone who actually cared about the poor." Adam laughs so hard I can feel the vibrations go through me.

"That's not funny." I say flatly, he turns on me sharply.

I flinch but he simply frowns and says, "No I guess not…" More awkward silence and finally he coughs, "Well, why don't we head over to Lillock hill?" I look up at the sky, it is midday, but I know Lillock hill will take a good four hours to ride out to.

"Are you sure we have enough daylight to get there and back again?" I ponder.

"Don't worry, my horse Rose is the fastest horse around, we'll get there and back before you even know it." I peer up at him from under my hair; he gives a reassuring smile and pulls me close.

I can smell his breath as he whispered, "Come on, it's just a little trip. We're going to have a lot of fun." I try to get out of his hold, but he won't let go.

Finally I spit out, "Fine." Adam clucked and his horse picks up speed.

"You'll have a lot of fun I promise." He grins wildly.

The ride is long and painful. I can feel my legs having a horrible saddle rash and my hair feels ripped as the trees grab it and pull. "How much longer?" I ask again. Adam growls something but quickly says, "Look there it is!" I look over his shoulder to see the hill rising in the distance. I narrow my eyes as I also see the sun setting, "Shouldn't we turn back?" I shout.

Adam laughs. "We're already here, why would you chicken out now?"

I pull on the reigns of the horse and jump off as it comes to a halt. "I refuse to be dragged somewhere I don't want to go and at this time of day. Sir Adam, you're usefulness is no longer needed, please go home and tell my father I will not be married to any man my father lays eyes on." I snap, finally fed up with this charade.

Adam comes trotting back over, dismounting before me. "Scillea, come now we were having so much fun." He grabs my arm and tries to pull me into a hug.

I pull back and hiss at him, "Only you were having so much fun parading me around, showing me off like I was some sort of animal you just bought!"

Adam glares now and as I turn away he grabs my arm and yanks me back, "I said let go!" I yell when I look up into his face and see lust burning in his eyes.

Yelling out loud I barely hear him say, "Not a living soul around to hear you." As he pulls me down. The air mixes with my screams and the loud screeches from Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Enter the Guest**

The sun finally begins to shine through the trees, warming my bare skin. I cradle myself trying to cover-up with the remaining scraps of my dress. My left eye is swollen shut and I can feel the bruises running down all along my right side. Red finger indents pulse on my neck and blood mars most of my skin. I whimper like a wounded animal, and try to get up. But my muscles twitch, giving out a howl of agony, I collapse. Tears roll down my face, into the cold dirt as a endless wail escapes my mouth.

"I'm going to die." I murmur, "Father won't see me again."  
The ground trembles slightly, and a horse snorts nearby. I wince thinking Adam is coming back for a second round. Gripping my ears as I hear a voice call out in the distance me, but I realize that the voice is different than Adam's. "Scillea?" the voice calls, deep, rhythmic, burly, and alluring. I look up to see a man on a snow white horse coming my way. The first thing that catches me about him is his size. Being near the same size of my father, a six foot seven or even nine, this man seems to surpass my father not on in height but in sheer muscle. Its strange how it fits him well, giving him the appeal of a great, kind man, but also a formidable warrior. His peach colored skin is covered in sweat from a long ride.

Vivid sea green eyes burn into mine, displaying an array of churning sea's and the hidden thoughts of a stranger. Shoulder length golden hair, seeming to defy the laws of gravity by staying so perfectly straight and close to his head, acts like a holy hood. His face, strong, a bit broad but very handsome to any girl with eyes. The start of scruff suits him well, what with a strong jaw and expressive mouth and all. His lips purse together in a firm line as he tries to concentrate on both his surroundings and me. His broad shoulders hold golden pauldrons of lions heads draped with a silky blue cloak.

His armor is all golden; holding tight against his body and in between the gaps is more blue silk. The pattern of the lion being repeated along the chest plate, belt and greaves, he dismounts quickly, landing with a thud he takes a breath and turns back to me. Sorrow fills his eyes as he beholds me at a closer look. Bear sized hands come down and gingerly slide under my head. His eyes move down along my body, stopping several times on the larger bruises. At this distance, I can safely assume he is near my age. The way he holds himself is that of a dominant man, one who is confident and in power.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asks, trying to make conversation.

"Sir, did you find the girl." Says another voice as another man joins us on an armored horse. He is a high elf, with a slim, sly body build with an angular facial structure. His inhuman golden locks fell down past his shoulders with ears that rise high above his head. With long eyebrows and brilliant blue eyes he sighs at my savior, "It would seem we are too late."

"Is she responding?" the elf continues.

"I don't know yet, she's breathing but hasn't shown any sign of mental reaction yet." His hand slides from my chin to my waist. My body reacts fast, my right arm going at full speed, slapping the man who is saving me. Startled he falls backwards sprawling out quickly, covering his right cheek.

The elf behind him bursts out laughing and says "Well she's a feisty one!" My insides feel like rotting apples as I shake uncontrollably. The man gets up rubbing his face and bends down grabbing me by the shoulders. I squirm and try to get free from him.

"Calm down now. Shhhh, shhhh." He says as he brings me over to his own horse. "Now listen to me. Listen to me! I'm taking you home to your father, he's worried about you. But I CAN'T take you back if you resist me!"

I continue to thrash till suddenly I'm crying into his blue silk cloak and he's franticly trying to calm me down.

"Got yourself a real winner there Arthas." Laughs the elf, riding closer towards us.

"Quiet Lawshen, she's just got raped and unless you've experienced this for yourself I'd shut the hell up." Arthas snaps.

Lawshen freezes, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to get snappy I was just saying that she's-"Arthas turns and glares at him and Lawshen stiffens like a board and turns his horse to trot away.

Arthas holds me close as mounts his horse. The horse has to be at least eighteen hands; and is a lovely Percheron. We charge through the woods, my eyes plastered open, horror engulfing me. Burying my face into his chest I grip his arm tightly. I can feel his heartbeat racing inside his chest. "I'm sorry." He says, "Sorry for what has befallen you." his voice is strained with the sound of fury, distaste and ferocity. I don't reply and he kicks the horse to go faster.

When I hear my father's voice calling my name, I know I'm home. Arthas pulls to a stop before my father who has tears rolling down his face. Arthas hands me down into his arms. Malic, my father, cradles me, falling to his knees. My hair becoming dotted with his tears, "Thank you so much." He weeps "She's all I have left."

Arthas watches for a moment and then silently turns away. "That monster will not be seeing the light of day if I ever get my hands on him I swear I'll!-" My father snarls.

Arthas cuts in, turning back toward us, "If I may offer my services further here. I will go and bring justice to this man."

My father gazes over at him, wiping his face of tears and nods, "He lives south of here, and no doubt with how cocky he is he'll be hanging around there showing off to his..."

Arthas cuts in again, "Clam down Malic, care to your daughter. I will handle this." And with that he disappears, his horse moving at such speed I thought, just for a moment, Rashaa had competition. Father picks me up and quickly heads inside. Gazing around the room, taking in each detail as if it is the first time I'd seen it. Our house is fairly close to the forge. This makes a lot of our house metal like, with hardly any color to it. Our living room is made for cooking, eating and relaxing back with a hallway heading back down to my father's room.

A ladder sits in the middle of the main room leading up to the attic which is my room. Our furniture is handmade metal with a mix of oak. The long metal table is shoved to the upper left corner of the room; the wooden cupboards were open above it. Inside is meat hanging, to dry out. Grains and veggies lay on the metal table. To the right is a long couch covered in white animal furs with a low coffee table in front of it. To our left is a long table with only two chairs.

Father takes me over to the couch and sets me down. Then, he bursts into tears. He weeps horribly over me, and eventually I too begin to cry.

**-Arthas-**

Invincible charges faster as I jab my ankles deeper into his sides, "Faster, Faster." I breathe into his ear. My insides are screaming at me, they hunger for this man's blood. "Adam." I snap the name out. Invincible leaps over a fallen tree, landing effortlessly.

I shut my eyes as the horrifying images of what he did to that girl… no woman, Scillea. Her name bubbles to my lips, my hands tighten around the reigns and I feel my mind skip a few paces. Her body was horribly maimed, bruised and mangled but the beauty she still holds has me lightheaded. Something about her rings true in my mind and body, like a familiar scene. Just like you never forget your mother's tone or smile, it's something like that… but a painting made just for you… and you alone. Focus I order myself, the woods opens up to reveal a broken down cabin, the wood rotted out and windows broken.

Invincible comes to a halt, neighing as the smell hit us both. Decaying, putrefying, a wall that once hit nearly makes me vomit. Covering my nose I dismount. Pulling out my weapon, light's vengeance, from invincible I walk toward the cabin. The door falls apart as I tap it open, peering in I shout "Come out, by order of Lordaeron!" The house is unnaturally dark and the furniture rotted out, lying across the floor as though a fight had occurred.

When the light shines into the house, I jump back as I see the lifeless bodies on the floor, their flesh torn and beaten with some kinda of strange substance leaking from their wounds. "What the hell?" I croak, pulling in a breath, I force my legs to delve deeper into the house. To the left, I find a stair case that leads down to the basement, wincing at the foul odor that leaps up from below. Holding up my hand, my palm glowing as the power of the holy light rolls through me, I venture downward.

The bottom of the basement is damp, moldy, the stench overwhelming. Purple runes mark the walls, gouged deep within the stone bricks, blood splattered inside the carvings. "Why hello there." a sickly voice says to my right. Jerking, I turn to see a man sitting in a chair. He's wearing no shirt and is covered in sweat. Blood is smeared all along his chest and thighs; and where his left arm should be, is nothing more than a stump, which continuously spews blood.

His hair is tangled, roughed and furrowed like an angry cat. He peers up at me his eyes, pale, malice enraging like wild fire. A voice penetrated my mind. "Arthas. We finally meet at last." I realize this voice, echoed from both my mind and Adam's own lips.

"Devil!" I snarl, inflicting the name upon him. Adam smiles and blood dribbles from his mouth.

"Is that all you can throw at me? Prince of nothing, prince of all that which is weak." The last word lingers on his lips; a sharp ring to it. "Do not hold back boy. I know why you are here. To avenge that…" he rolls his hand through the air "Child. What was her name? Ah! Yes Scillea Rightworn. Such a noble child, too bad her nobility now belongs to me. Along with her" he smiles wildly "Virginity."

My insides erupt like a blazing bonfire, my body trembles and in a flash, I charge him. Swinging my large hammer around, I aim for his head, only for it to smash into the wall. Adam lets out a laugh behind me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are you…actually going to kill me over some pathetic girl? She's nothing more than a common street rat, a local whore to be used at our whim."

My hands ball up, the leather gloves tightening showing the pulsing veins, something inside of me suddenly snaps, "Bastard!" I bellow and spin around to attack him again.

Adam laughter rings out, before it turns into a fit of coughing and hacking. "You wish for a fight?" he wheezes. "Fine." Something grabs my foot, panicking I jerk my foot out from whatever's got me. The living hand and arm twitch as it sails through the air. Landing with a thud, it begins to crawl around, searching aimlessly for me. Stepping backwards, I force down a cry of horror. Not having enough time to pull myself together, Adam jumps me, pinning me down with unholy strength. Knocking aside my weapon, he smiles at me wickedly, as his blood drips onto my chest. "You will die, Prince of Lordaeron. And I will be your destruction."

Gritting my teeth, I head butt him. He lets out a howl of pain and rolls off me. Grabbing my hammer, I block Adam with it, using the long handle to hold back his arm. Snapping and hissing at me, Adam tries to bite me, his teeth missing inches from my face. Shoving him off, I roll to evade his counter attack of purple flame which shoots out of his hands. Side steeping and dancing about the small room, I barely miss his fireballs. "Stand still and die already!" he bellows, pulling his good arm up to make another fireball. Now's my chance. Leaning forward a bit, I wait, with my hammer stretched out behind me. Adam lets out a cackle and flings his fireball at the same time I fling my hammer. They both collide, and as time slows down, I feel the sweat rolling down my forehead. Gulping, I take in my last breath of air, and blink.

Nothing comes, just silence and cold. Opening my eyes, I release the air in my lungs and take another gulp knowing I will live to see another day. My hammer sits imbedded in the wall, Adam's face buried behind. The blood and brain matter scattered around, blends in with the rest of the gore. Slowly, I approach his corpse, grasping the long handle of my hammer. "Well done, little one." Adam suddenly speaks. Letting out a cry of fear, I jump back, taking my hammer with me. his body crumbles onto the ground, a limp corpse with a pulverized skull. "I will be back. Keep guard of Scillea for me. I'm not finished with her yet." He continues to say. My hands shake, Light's Vengeance quivering uncontrollably in them. Adam makes no moves to get up, nor does he say anything more. Without a second thought, I flee the house, my feet carrying me away in speeds I had not had since I was a child.

Coming to a screeching halt at Invincible, do I set my hands on my legs and hunch over gasping for air. Finally straightening up, my head pounding, I look around me. I've gotta destroy this place… Rummaging through my bags, I pull out a bottle of rum and linen. Grabbing my flint I light the small linen cloth that I shove into the bottle. Tossing it with anger and hatred at the cursed house, I stand and watch as the flames take life and begin to burn bright.

Pursing my lips, I roll over in my head the events, thinking wildly at what just happened. He should've been dead! No mortal can survive something like that! Is he even mortal? How can he come back? How? When? My mind wonders about this information, Can such a thing be possible? All those children's tales I've heard when I was little… They shouldn't be real… they can't be real. I grab my hair with both my hands and scrunch my face furiously as the answers evade me. His word's linger in my head, "Keep guard of Scillea for me. I'm not done with her yet."

"Like hell you are!" I suddenly swear, Invincible lets out a shriek and throws his head up in fear. "I will never let you touch her again. Not you… not anyone else." The only reply is the loud roaring of the flames and the crash of the roof as it caves in. Images of my sister play in my head, how she cried when our father forced her into a marriage. Images of her begging me not to let the right of the throne be my guidance for marriage, but my heart. Most importantly though, I wondered back then, if I would ever find someone to love with all my heart and soul. Do I care for this woman? I ask myself.

Shaking my head, I whisper to myself, "No she is a peasant, and I am the prince of Lordaeron. Should father find out that I'm intrigued with a Rightworn…?" I flinch, thinking of the stern talk he would throw at me, but as I look upon the burning cabin, my insides churn with anxiety and the remains of adrenaline. An image of her comes to me again. I can see her, unhurt, untouched, beautiful and I know instantly what I want to do. Mounting Invincible, I disappear into the forest.

**-Scillea-**

Father had given me a bath, scrubbed me down with some strange green slop mixed in with his aged healing spells that he hadn't used in years. He kept laughing as the white fire that licked his hands slowly sealed up my wounds and made the bruises more of dark brown then purple and black. "I haven't healed anyone since you were five." He laughed as he led me into his room.

I lay in his bed now, silk blankets incasing me in a shell, and like a turtle I pull myself inside, covering my ears. Feeling the vibrations of the front door opening, I listen closely to my father's footsteps. Then the quiet sound of voices, they whisper so silently I can barely register the chimes of their voices.

Then they move into the house, sitting down and continue to converse. I curl deeper into the shell, trying to ignore the babble. Someone gets up and walks toward my door, only to be stopped as my father hissed out. "Don't go in there! She is not ready to talk to anyone."

"I understand that, I simply wish to make sure she is alright and if I can help her at all." Comes Arthas's voice

"Is that so? You need to understand that though you are trying to help with good intentions, she is terrified of everything as of now. Hasn't said a word to me and each time I try to pick her up she thrashes around, only stopping when I let her go. Had a hell of a time just trying to wash her wounds. But nonetheless, if you go in there and try to force her to get better, it will only make things worse."

Silence, then, "What makes you believe I would force her to do something after what's already happened to her?" Arthas snaps.

"I know who you are boy, though she doesn't. I would prefer to keep it that way; she does not need to know the evil of this world. Even though she has experienced a taste for herself, I will not tolerate anymore. This is a warning; harm my daughter in anyway-"

"Are you presuming me to actually harm her? That I myself am of some manifestation of evil?" Arthas says sharply, cutting him off.

"No my boy, I am merely speaking of that you bring with you. I talk of the knowledge that you bring. Surely you have snuck into your father's work. Surely you must have seen some of this world's lust, this worlds hate and instinct to destroy." My father breathes.

"Yes, I have indeed seen that." A pause as he thinks over what to say. "But do you believe not telling her of this worlds evil is the correct idea? Purity is indeed what all of us want to achieve, but to be lied to for so long? Surely you have told of her of the Burning Legion? Of the Orc's and what they have done? How can she not even know who I am?" Arthas pauses for a moment but continues. "Indeed we can be pure from not knowing, but at what cost?"

My father sighs now, "No, she knows nothing. I feared if she knew that it would only bring harm to her. To fear that which is not of this world, would only let her fear the unknown and new be far worse than the initial fear it's self. Also, I do not need to tell her of your family because of what lies between my family and yours. Why should she know of the hate between us?"The tension rolls through the air towards me.

"Do you think I hate her? That I wish only to continue what our families have between each other?" Arthas says, his voice leadened with strain.

"Do not tell me you are interested in my daughter…" Father hisses out.

"And if I am?" Arthas replies.

"I know much about you Arthas. You are strong, bold and a great leader but you're brash and quick to jump the gun. Do you believe any good will become of this? Your words maybe true and your actions justified. But I will not let you mingle with my daughter."

"You cannot keep her safe from everything!" Arthas shouts.

"I can damn well try!" my father bellows in reply.

They both stand out there, fuming at each other before Father Hisses out, "Go back to Lordaeron. I will not have you stay here."

"I will not leave until my duty is complete and I see that she is well." Arthas says sternly before turning to leave. His dramatic footsteps beat along with my rapid pacing heart. Slowly I come out of my shell; the world bright in its dimness tells me all I need to know. It is just as my father had said, "No, she knows nothing" Who is right though? My father? Or Arthas? Or worse, what if both are wrong? I feel naked, bare, and open. Closing my eyes an eerie sleep drifts over me.

My dreams are haunted with Adam's smile; his words linger around like knives to my back. "No one can hear you." He scoffs again. I turn through the inky blackness and try to run away, but I find him wherever I go. Images of childhood fairy tales of green brutes, their faces mangled and scarred with large lower canines charge after me as I run again. Tripping on something hidden in the black abyss, I skid across the murky earth and find myself gazing down at feet. I look up to see Arthas again; he bends down and sets a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Wake up Scillea." He says, "Wake up!"

I jolt awake, my forehead colliding with his lower jaw. He stumbles back, tripping over his own massive feet before he catches himself on the railing stopping himself from making any more noise. Its night, the only light comes in from the opened window. Moonlight lights us both up in a pale white. Scrambling to pull myself up in the bed, I quickly cover myself with the pile of blankets. Arthas groans slightly as he wipes his jaw of some drool and shakes his head furiously.

Our eyes meet for a moment, and the air grows still as our breaths draw nothing. Arthas holds out a hand to motion for silence. "I'm sorry; you were having a bad dream. I didn't mean to startle you." Jabbing a finger toward him I try to yell at him, but only a puff of air escapes my lungs. My hand clutches my throat as I realize I have lost my voice. Arthas looks concerned, worry flickering over his face. "Are you okay?" he asks. I shake my head, tears coming down my face as I point at my throat.

"Can't talk?" he says, somewhat confused and shocked. I nod and watch as he walks over to the window, leaning out he reaches down and lifts something up. A goat skin satchel comes into view, full of trinkets, food wrapped up in animal skins, and strange objects I've never seen before. Rummaging through it he mumbles out as he searches for something. Leaning toward him, I try to peer inside to see what he's doing. I don't trust you, if you think you can just appear in my room at night like some sort of stalker you've got another- "Ah-ha!" he cheers silently, lifting up a journal with a pencil in victory. Thing coming…?

He hands me the journal, "I hope you can write." He says. Glaring at him, I snatch the journal out of his hands. The worn blue dyed leather feels warm in my hands, a golden lion head is embedded in the front. Flipping through the pages, I find entries written neatly with the dates written on the corners. I come to a stop at the last one, it reads;

Six Nineteen, November twenty second

Father has been gone for while in a trip to Stormwind. Upon discovering paper work in his office, I've come to find that he has another trip planned to a village on the outskirts of our domain. To my curiosity, I will take it upon myself to help him in his old age. What I find strange is the last sentence though, "reinstate old tradi-"

"Hey! Don't read that!" Arthas snaps, snatching out at the book. Holding the book away from his reach, I slam my hand against his chest trying to stop him. We both freeze, staring at each other in silence. "Please don't read my stuff." He says his voice suddenly husky. A smile tugs at my lips, almost like a laugh. But he pulls away coughing silently, "Well fuck there goes that." He snarls at himself before letting out another cough. Rolling my eyes, I flip the page in the book and show it to him so he can be happy. Arthas nods silently at me, apparently too nervous to try talking again.

Quickly scribbling down onto the thin paper, I write, "Of course I can write you dumb ass, now get the hell out of my house!" and shove the journal in his face.

"Well jeez, don't get snippy with me. I'm just trying to help." He frowns.

"Well coming into my room at night isn't exactly a point up for you. Not to mention how I could hear you outside my room earlier talking to my dad about how much 'you like me'!" I write back.

He shrugs, "Is getting to know someone who perks your interest such a bad thing?"

"In this case, apparently so." I snap back.

"Well excuse me for being so drastic. Your dad's a little too over protective if you ask _Me_." he shrugs and sits down on the floor, leaning up against the wall.

"Who are you to judge my father for his decisions? I have no mother, no brothers or sisters, no uncles or aunts. It's just me and him and no one else."

"What happened to your family?" he asks.

"I don't know, father just says that we died out a long time ago. All he ever says about my mom is that she died in a war not too long ago before she could have anymore children." I jot down. Arthas stares at me quietly, his sea green eyes vivid in the dark. Then I realize what he's doing. "Oh you little ass hole, you're getting information out of me!" I snap.

"Guilty as charged. But honestly, we're just talking. Is that so bad? You do this every day."

"Not forcefully!"

"Calm down I'm not forcing you. You're talking on your own accord; do you honestly think I'm going to use how you have no family other than your dad against you? Do I look like the kind of monster Adam was?" he says angrily.

I pause for a moment, eyeing him carefully. "Was?" I inquire.

"I killed him." He says flatly. A look of hatred enters his eyes. Shivering for a moment at the intensity of his gaze I cannot escape the fear inside me caused by his anger. Shame then fills him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that. It's just… monsters like that should never exist… never, no matter how cruel the world is. I'm truly sorry for what happened…"

For a moment I watch him look down in humiliation, agony written into his body. It holds him tied to the ground, bound to earth like a caged bird. "I too am sorry for what happened." I write carefully.

"Is there anything I can…do to help? Even a little?" he asks desperately.

"Even I don't know what will make this better." I reply.

"Then I'll wait here. Till you have an answer to that." He says. I stare at him blankly, but a small nod escapes my control. The slight comfort I feel is a warm welcome. Sitting there I stare off into the darkness, knowing sleep will not be coming any time soon.

The hint of morning comes with the faint yellow light across the sky. Arthas has his head against his shoulder as he snores ever so silently. Sleep had taken him long ago, and with nothing else to do, watching him sleep is somewhat entertaining. He stirs, murmuring in his sleep at the people I cannot see. I can't help but smile at the peace that coats him, though jealousy prickles inside me. I wish I could be happy like him, to have tranquility in my own sleep. Getting out of bed, my sore body somehow obeying my command, I walk over to him. My one and only nice silky nightgown falls to my ankles as I kneel down in front of him. Grabbing his hand which is laid across his chest, I begin to shake him awake.

Arthas opens his eyes in a flurry, confusion and wariness filling them. As they lock onto me, he gets up. "What time is it?" he asks, pointing at the sun just creeping in the distance, he sighs. Grabbing his satchel he begins to head out. "Better get going before you dad comes in." he smiles at me. I hold up his journal for him, pencil neatly trapped inside the pages like a mouse. Arthas looks at it for a moment, before taking the journal, opening it up and ripping out the pages he has written. Handing it back he says, "Here, you might need to keep this."

Frowning at him, I take the journal back. Arthas vanishes out the window, a smile and a wave goodbye as he disappears into the forest. Staring awkwardly for a moment, I shove the journal under the bed, pull on some pants and a tight leather shirt before moving silently out into the family room. Father is asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. I take this as a good sign for Arthas being safe, for now. A good sign? What am I? Insane? Sighing deeply I walk over toward the cupboards, silently opening them and taking out some jerky.

Though, jaw breaking and marinated in a thick sauce, I enjoy its taste as Dad begins to stir awake. "Good morning, Scillea." He says. I nod toward him, chewing my breakfast slowly. "Are you feeling…? Okay?" I shrug and continue to eat. "Can you talk?" he questions. Shaking my head, father looks down at his hands in quiet solitude. I stand up and walk outside, not feeling much for conversation. The crisp morning air fills my lungs and awakens my body. Heading toward the forge, perhaps stupidly I begin to work on the order for Lordaeron. The pain that shoots through my limbs is agonizing, but I accept it without hesitation.

It doesn't take long before the start of a sword and shield are set up against the wall. Tossing on some Greater Eternal Dust, I watch as the oxidized metal peels off, making the weapon stronger. Grabbing the shield I toss it down on the anvil, and begin to hammer away at its edges. They bend like dancer's feet, tilting downward in a bow. "Someone's focused on their work." Comes a voice behind me. I freeze solid like a block of ice, shaking with anger as Arthas comes to stand next to me. He picks up the sword off to the side. "Did you make this?" he asks. Setting my hammer down I quickly smack him on the arm. "What? What did I do?" he smiles at me.

Grabbing my sword out of his hands, I whack him against the pauldron with it. "Ow!" he snaps. I push at him, gesturing to the opening leading into the forge. "Oh no, I'm staying. My duty to Lordaeron is to get these weapons. So I'll just sit here and wait till you're done with my weapons I need." And just like that he sits down, his eyes dead locked onto me. Sneering over at him, I bare my teeth in anger at him. "Oh I'm so scared." He laughs. Glaring at him in spite I angrily turn back to my work. Of all the low life, skunk ass, retarded hippogriff shit. This man, this man right here, has got to be the most dumb of them all. I walk over and begin to pump the bellows.

Pausing mid-pump I walk over to Arthas and grab him by the ear. Towing him to the bellows takes a lot of strength. All the way he whimpers out, "Ow, ow, ow." Till I shove him in front of the bellows and gesture for him to pump. Arthas stares dumbly at the bellows, "Me?" he inquires. Smacking him up the head, I point at him and then the bellows. "Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going." He mutters as he begins to pump for me. With a satisfied gleam, I go back to shaping the metal. The heat coming up from beneath the coals is good and strong. Before long the sword is complete along with the shield.

Arthas leans up against the wall panting like a dog, his face and body covered in sweat. Tossing him a water skin and a towel, I relish in my own drink of ale. "You work like this every day?" he finally asks after swallowing a large gulp of water. I smirk at him and nod impishly. "Well aren't you a strong woman!" he complements. I flex for him which causes him to laugh before turning back to look at my work, inspecting the metals for missed imperfections. Arthas comes over to me and kneels down to watch my movements. "How long have you been doing this?" he asks.

I shrug and lower my hand to gesture a smaller me. "I'm gonna guess around, seven?" he assumes. Nodding I pick up the shield and hand it to him. Grabbing the sword I walk outside, tailed by him as he grins at me in anticipation. "I hope you're not planning on fighting me. I'm a tad bit out matched for you. Even if I don't have a weapon." He teases. Sniffing slightly, I lift the sword above my head and begin to silently recall the teachings my father had given me long ago.

Stopping quickly, I spin around and slam the small sword heavily against his shield. Arthas stumbles back, shock written on his face. But quick like a lion, he stabilizes himself and replaces his feet and attacks back. Arching wide with the shield, I dodge quickly and attack again.

We dance back and forth, our weapons colliding with sheer force. Though of course he has the upper advantage of brute strength, vast training and knowledge and of course armor. He nails me a good few times, but the taps tell me he could really hit harder if he wanted to. Eventually I land up a small bug on his shield, breathless and tired, I just slump down in defeat. Arthas helps me down, his hands gently hug my shoulders. The soft chuckles escaping him are barely contained, "I hope you're not hurt too bad. I'd hate for your father to whip my ass for just a small spar."

At that I let a small laugh escape, his persistence is… admirable. His humor, crude and somewhat off-handed. But I wouldn't argue with myself, the small fleeting moments of joy the man brought me are a welcomed sight. I notice the color spreading across Arthas's face, his sea-green eyes sharp with deep thoughts and a big grin spreads across his face. An award winning smile, if you asked me. Sheepishly, I let a small smile tug at my lips as a reply. "Do you like horses?" he asks.

Okay, now you have my full attention. With a devilish grin, he helps me up and guides me toward his horse that is nibbling on the grass. The massive beast, a near eighteen or so hands is packed full of thick lean muscles. With snow white as fresh snow and black hooves the big horse looks up at us in confusion as we encroach upon it. The thick leather saddle on its back rattles as the stirrups clank against themselves as the horse walks over to us.

"His names Invincible." Arthas says as he rubs the horse's head. I set my hand on Invincible's neck and promptly give it a good pat. "Well, up ya go." He says, grabbing me by the waist and lifts me up. Fear springs up inside me, squirming wildly till he sets me down, I pant and shake my head furiously at him. Arthas stands back, his eyes wide in confusion and worry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just trying." But his lost for words leaves him standing there with a hand outstretched to me in confusion. Shaking my head firmly I point at the horse and then to my bruises, realization hits him and he actually takes a step back in shock. "Oh, I… I didn't know. I'm sorry." He pauses before adding, "I would never do that to you. If I ever even thought of that I'd…" he stops, a look of horror engulfing his face. "I'm shutting up now."

A small smile plays on my lips at him, the look on his face screams for a divine lightning bolt to suddenly strike him down where he stands. Walking over to him, I pat his shoulder gently and move toward the edge of the trees. "Are we still on for horse riding?" he asks timidly. Cupping my hands up to my mouth, I play my lullaby loud and clear, the tune echoes throughout the forest around us. Then within a few minutes, Unshakable comes charging out of the woods to a screaming halt.

Arthas stares amazed at Unshakable, walking over slowly, he reaches out and lets the horse sniff him for a moment. "Amazing, he's simply gorgeous." He says. Unshakable begins to lick his hand affectionately, "What's his name?" looking at me with anticipation, I bend down and begin to write in the dirt, 'Unshakable' upside down.

"Unshakable hunh? That's a very good name, I hope it means something special to you. I've seen many horses with half hearted names. Such friends should not be treated as animals, but as equals." He stares at Unshakable with love and adoration. Arthas looks over at me, a look of joy on his face. Smiling slightly I walk past him and mount Unshakable, bear back and clinging onto his mane, I wait for Arthas to join me on Invincible. The look of excitement on his face has him looking like a child on Winter Veil about to personally receive his presents from Great father Winter. He kicks his horse into a canter, and I follow suit.

The ground hums below me, the grass moves like a blurred blanket of green never ceasing as the forest is forgotten behind us. Invincible and Unshakable weave together, one always trying to take the lead while the other tries to cut corners. Hurtling over some fallen logs, our landing of eight hooves sends the birds all around scurrying away in a flurry of fear. The moist, crisp Autumn air fills my lungs with adrenaline and excitement. A hand quickly catches my arm, lighting tapping me and a laugh echoes out, "Tag you're it!" I pull Unshakable into a hard turn to try and catch Arthas before he can escape my reach. But the weasel and his horse as slick as eels are already a good few paces ahead of me.

I chase him down, pushing Unshakable to his limits. Somehow though, Arthas manages to just stay out of my reach. The forest grows closer as we near it, speeding into the bushes and trees I quickly lose sight of him. Listening to the rapidly fading noise, I slow Unshakable to a trot, and follow. As everything falls quiet, except the running water up ahead, I turn Unshakable up a hill in hopes to find a better view to spot the weasel. The rocky, unstable hill rises up slightly above the tree line, a rather decent size river flowing out beneath it.

And like a cloud upon the ground, Invincible and Arthas slowly pull out on the trees below. He looks side to side, a big smile on his face as he assumes he's all alone. Lowering myself on Unshakable, I wait for him to pull closer to the water, his horse eagerly eyeing it with greed. Once below me, his horse bends down to take a drink. Arthas pats his neck and begins to hum to himself in over self confidence. And like a bird, I jump off of Unshakable. Arthas looks up, his eyes widening in fear as I tackle him off his horse and into the river. Invincible gives a squeal and bolts in the opposite direction.

Pinning Arthas down, my legs on each side of his chest and my hair the water just reaching above his ears. I smile down at him, and poke him in the chest, mouthing 'tag.' Arthas bursts into laughter, "Ok, ok! You got me!" he barely says. "Remind me not to challenge you in tag." He winks at me and I roll my eyes and get off him. The icy cold water feels good against my legs, bending down I begin to clean off my sweaty arms. I hear Arthas behind me getting up, but when his boot collides with my butt and I fly into the river, I know differently. Coughing and hacking up water, I sputter out a good chunk of mud only to hear him laughing so hard behind me, he's gasping for air.

Glaring with spite, I jab my hand into the mud beneath me and chuck it out towards him. With a sickening _splat_, the mud hits him right in the face; he even has to spit some out to even frown at me. Wiping off the majority of the mud, the devilish look in his eyes tells me I should probably run. "So, we're going to resort to mud eh? So be it." He says. Grabbing me in a flash he yanks me back and smears my face with mud he had somehow gotten.

I let out a squeal and kick out as I try to escape from his grasp. Viciously grabbing the mud beneath my fingers I fling them at him as I scramble for freedom. But it would seem, that Arthas wouldn't let go anytime soon.

My father stands in front of Arthas and I, both of us drenched, coated and somewhat giddy about, in mud. His shocked expression, gaping mouth and complete look of horror are only matched by his stuttering. "Wa- what happened?"

"We… uhh, had, uhh" Arthas's horribly suppressed laughter finally escapes slightly, "A mud fight."

"A _mud fight?"_ my father sputters, the look on his face now is of absolutely and utterly astonishment.

"Mmmhhmm." Arthas hums, his face a horrible contortion of dark mirth and childish glee.

Sighing deeply, he eyes Arthas for a moment, his tired eyes hooking into him like knives. "I thought I told you to leave my daughter alone."

"Well, technically, yes." Arthas confirms, "But we only played around a bit. Err." He hesitates as dad eyes him with fury, "Not that way! Jeez, I have _some_ control unlike many. Damn. All we were doing was '_having fun_' a game of tag and a harmless mud fight. Don't look at me like that!" he suddenly yells. I jump as Arthas's already drowning mood turns into something not to be reckoned with. Commanding, firm, _unshakable_, his whole posture is strict and menacing. Arthas meets my father's glare with his own, and like two forces as they clash.

"I am a man who wishes to understand many people." Arthas says slowly.

"Then I guess I'm a man who's hard to understand." Malic snarls back.

"No, I'm having a hard time trying to stand by your decisions, not your point of view. You act as if everyone around you is but rabid dogs, whining to feast on what little you have. I can let you know, that unlike most of those dogs, you can find me a bit more capable of setting aside my tendencies. My attention is focused on the man who has little to give."

"Because you wish to take my daughter away from me as well!" my father bellows. Stepping in between them, I hold my hands up, shaking my head at both of them.

But Arthas is already advancing till his chest is pressing against my outstretched hand. "Can't you see old man that there is more than one person wanting to protect her?"

"And what would you do for her? Hmm?" Malic shoves his index finger into Arthas's chest.

"Anything!"

I let out a shrill cry and try to separate both of them. "I belong to no one!" I try to say, but the small puffs of air that come out only irritate me more. Both of them stare at me, sorrow taking over their faces and Arthas tries to set a hand on my shoulder. Stepping back from both of them, I shake my head angrily and walk away. Property am I? I can't believe they argue about me like some sort of cow to sell! If I could speak, I would show them the meaning of hate with two simple words… lifting my top lip up in a snarl, I stomp on a small mushroom and enjoy its utter destruction.

Heading around back, I take a cold shower, shivering angrily as the mud and water roll off me. Once outside, it's twilight and neither my father nor Arthas are to be seen. Walking into the house, I peer around the living room, only to find it empty. Checking in my father's room, I finally find him, already asleep, in his bed. My hatred washes away as I see his lined face filled with worry even in his sleep. I walk over, placing my hand on his shoulder and give it a small squeeze so not to wake him up. Out I go, closing the door silently behind me. Sitting down onto the couch in the living room, I watch the lantern for a moment, before turning it off and laying down for bed.

The sound of eggs being cooked over a fire wakes me up. Looking over, I spot my Dad instantly, his tousled hair and hunched back makes him look older. "Morning." He says, turning to look at me. "I hope you remembered its Sunday today." I shake my head but he continues to talk "And that you'll be spending all of it with me." rolling my eyes, I look over at the door and scrunch my face up. I get up and fill a plate with eggs and bread, "You're eating all that?" dad asks, a bit shocked at the amount as he peers over at me. Shaking my head, I open the door to an Arthas who has his hand out stretched to knock. Shoving the food into his hand I pull him inside and set him down at the table.

"Well… okay. If you insist…" Arthas mumbles, "Can I have a-" I slide a fork into his hand, he looks over at me, "Oh, thanks?" cautiously, he watches Malic for a hint of anger.

"Sure Scillea, let him in…He'll eat all the food…" he mumbles bitterly.

"Eh wul'nt et, all if it." Arthas says with a full mouth. "Where's the book I gave you to write in?" he asks me.

"Don't tell me this is it!" Dad butts in, tossing the worn blue journal onto the table.

"Yeah, that's it." Arthas says as he gets another bit of eggs.

"When did you give this to her?" Malic demands.

"Bout… two nights ago." Arthas confirms. Grabbing the journal, I begin to scrawl in it as they both begin to argue again.

"HEY! Can we not fight like two year olds for one day?" I write and shove it into their faces.

"Depends." They both mutter.

"I'm not property to sell."

"I never thought of you like that." Arthas says, smacking him up the head I continue.

"Nor am I going to sit by and let you two do this forever. Dad, you're going to have to deal with the fact I like Arthas." Arthas lets out a little 'yes' but then I turn on him, "And you need to learn some humility. I'm not so easily won."

Both of them look at me, with surprise in their eyes. "Alright, I agree with her." Arthas says first, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I'd agree to work with you, if you'd work with me." he holds out his hand. Malic sneers for a moment, but half willingly shakes it in return.

"Don't you dare say a word to your father about any of this. I'm already in the shits with him, no need to dig my grave a bit more. K?" He requests.

"I wouldn't say anything… but Lawshen might. He's got the mouth of a drunk dwarf sitting between two hot woman." Arthas shakes his fist with a look of amusement on his face.

"Lawshen, as Lawshen Sunbreaker?" my Dad says, amazement in his eyes.

"You know him?" Arthas perks up.

"Yeah, he's Scillea's distant cousin. I think he's over around in the seventh region of the 'cousin' department. At least I think so, I can never really remember to well about that side of the family." Dad finally sits down, offering me a chair next to him across from Arthas.

"You mean, to tell me, that this ray of sun shine is related to that piece of… I… I can't believe this. I refuse to believe this." Arthas actually looks mad.

"Yeah, I've heard of what he's like from some of my in laws. They're not too happy with him because of his actions."

"Not happy is a dumb down version of, 'I'm going to murder you' if you ask me." Arthas snorts. "Still can't believe my dad thinks he's an angel or even the fact that he paired both of us together as Paladin partners. Enough about me though, who did you marry?"

"I married A'awin Bloodscorn."

"The high elf druid?" Arthas stammers.

"The one and only." Dad nods, taking a bite of his eggs. "You know, Scillea. You're taking this whole 'you're a half elf' thing pretty well."My mouth drops as realization hits me. Dribbling eggs down my chest, I stare at the table like a zombie. Arthas starts to laugh at me as I try to regain composer.

"How come you never told her?" Arthas says.

"Her mother died during the Orc War, and you know what deaths were like during that war. Gruesome, heartless, horrors that marred not only the people, but the very ground and air before them. The Orc's showed no mercy toward us, even if we showed mercy to them. I guess I never told you this Scillea, because I never wished to… recount that war. I wanted you to think of your mother as a good normal woman, to think of me as a good man. Besides, being half elf is… something most frown upon. Especially the high elves, I didn't want you feeling judged upon… more than usual." Malic looks over at Arthas with a stern look.

"Hey, don't include me into this. I ain't racist." He replies.

Father raises an eyebrow, "Orc's?" he says.

"Damn." Arthas quickly says.

Groaning loudly, I put each of my index fingers on an ear and begin to twitch them about. "Elf" I mouth.

"Yeah… I think you'll get those eventually… I think." Malic mutters slightly as he rubs his chin.

"You mean she'll get those long ears they got? By the light, that's gonna be hot… err. I mean I'm sooo…. Sorry?" Arthas blurts.

Dad looks at Arthas with a look that says, 'really?' "Look, Scillea." He groans, "I was going to tell you…. sometime. But this stuff's hard to explain… to a woman when you're a man. I mean come on… I've given you…. the 'woman talk' and God knows how humiliating and awkward that was for me." I turn my gaze upon my father and stare at him in absolute discomfort.

"God?" Arthas asks confusion on his face. I gap at him, and turn to Dad who shakes his head at me.

"Nothing. Change of subject please?" He orders.

"Well. I... umm, I think, and this is to my ultimate humiliation." Arthas eyes me, "That you were right to keep that away from here. The half elf and war thing. First off, the war was, and always will be, horrific. But you could've at least told her about the Orc's, and the monsters they brought to this world with them." He pauses, setting down his fork on his clean plate and thinks. "And to protect her from the racial judgment of being half elf, not all are accepting of something so… small. I've also heard of the tales of A'awin. How the high elves took away her last name of Brightheart and burdened her with the name Bloodscorn. They believed she had forsaken their kind, becoming something the elves merely stated 'We've stayed better than that.' I heard she was a druid of some sort. Able to command the animals and trees and that entire weird hippie stuff."He laughs.

"There was this crazy tale that she had antlers coming out of her head." He put his thumbs to his forehead and imitated a deer. "Man I've read all sorts of weird stuff about her."

"Actually, she did have antlers." Malic intervenes. "About a foot long, thin, like a young buck."

Arthas actually jerks back a little bit, stunned at the confirmation. "Was it also true about her companions?"

"A male grizzly and a hawk." They both say.

"Wow." Arthas says, leaning back into his chair with a smile on his face. "Man, you're the child of A'awin the Wild. No wonder why you can hit so hard." He grins at me, a look of endearment coating his face. "And your paladin powers, is it true about those too?" he asks Malic who shrugs and looks away.

"Do you expect any less from my family?" he sighs. Tossing my arms up in the air, I cover my head and nearly smash my face into the table. Groaning loudly, I grab my hair with one hand and jab a finger at my father. Making an elf ear again at my head with the same hand, I gesture to someone whacking something and then point at myself. Arthas whistles, "Someone's got some espl-nin to do." He says childishly.

"Yeah well, I think better now to get it out then never. Wouldn't want to disappoint your father in information." Malic grunts.

"Think my dad cares about this?" Arthas questions.

"Oh yeah. Ye old man can't get that stick outta his butt and relax for a moment as long as I'm alive." Dad laughs, and to my surprise, so does Arthas.

"Can't agree more with you on the, 'stick up his butt' thing. But my dad ain't that bad. I mean he's got reasons for doing what he's doing."

"Whatever floats your boat son."

Grabbing the journal, I peer through my hair to scribble down in the journal down, "Wait. Who's his dad?"

"That's for Arthas to explain." Malic flatly says as he gets up.

"Ehhhh, I'll tell you later?" Arthas winks at me as I look over at him. "Where are you going?" he says as Malic opens the door.

"Its Sunday, I got things to do. Isn't that right Scillea?" he challenges me. Getting up, I walk over to him.

"Can I come?" Arthas asks.

"Nope." Malic states and shuts the door.

Into the forest we go, even though the sky is dark and ominous thunder rolls off in the distance. We walk far out onto the high cliffs, till we stop in a small grove nestled in the mountain. A wooden cross situated in the middle has what little light there is, falling down on it, illuminating its old rugged and battered frame. Dad pulls out the book from underneath the cross and turns to me. "We, the Rightworn's remember our promise of our way, of our Religion given onto us." He begins to recite; I mouth the words along with him as air around us begins to move slightly. "That we, the Rightworn's, are the first of this religion. That we have been set apart from others but not raised up over them. That we are blessed; with eyes to see the unseen, ears to hear the unspoken, touch to not only heal but to comfort. That we do not follow the other's beliefs, not the '_universe'_ who guides people through their emotions to bring peace to the world. That unlike the Paladin's who walk around, trying to perfect themselves and use their emotions to do good work. That we, will carry out our True Father's work, and bless this world through him."

"Amen." I mouth and we both kneel down to pray.

**-Arthas-**

Whistling a dull tune, I pick up my plate and the others, placing them on the counter. Looking around, I smile at the 'homeliness' that emanates from every corner. "A half elf, eh?" I rub my chin. "That's something I'd liked to see." Sitting on the couch, I stretch out my legs and begin to take off my armor. Setting them aside, I relax into the couch. "Man, this sure beats home. No one pestering me, no Jaina coming up my ass about dating, no dad talking my ear off. Man this would be the life, sleeping all day, eating, riding, doing what I want. Ahhh, yeah."

"Don't forget the hot chick you get to bang every night." Comes a mirthful laughter.

Letting out a yelp, I jump off the couch and land on the floor. Lawshen slides into the room from the hallway, and begins to jab my foot with the hilt of his sword. "Eh, hehehehe." He laughs, "I scared the little prince, I scared baby Arthas." Dancing like he's on fire, Lawshen skitters away. Clambering up, I give him a good kick to the shin.

"Damn it Lawshen. What the hell dude! Nearly scared the crap outta me!" I snap.

"Well it's your own fault. You left me alone for three days man! I've done nothing but count my own hair till I'm bald. All the while, _you_ get to hang around miss holy grail of everything a man wants. Haven't you heard that I'm the one in this relationship that gets the babes and you're the one who gets to sit by and be Mr. Daddy's boy.'" Lawshen whines.

"Oh my gosh Lawshen, really? You're about twenty three now and you can't keep yourself entertained for a couple days? And I'm not here to just bang her!" I nearly screech.

"No, no I can't entertain myself. And really? I'm surprised you can contain that thing. Bet its dying to get out, twenty four years of containment. Oooowwwww." He howls.

"You… I… wow. You perverted little." Grabbing his shoulder, I drag him down and pin him. We kick and wrestle, trying to get on top and be victor. Finally, as I land a punch to his chest, I win. "You will not talk to me like that. I am the prince; I am also your friend. And most of all, I just whipped your ass. I have more control then you do on pretty much everything. So don't tell me I'm animalistic when it comes to my love life. I ain't no damn bear." I grumble.

"You ain't no bear, you're a grizzly, a big ass grizzly. And Scillea's a little doe in your sight. Poor little doe…" he wipes away a nonexistent tear.

"I hate you so much." I sigh.

"Awww, you love me. We're brother's man, ain't no bond better than that." He smiles at me.

"I'd say Husband and Wife, but you'd say something against it." I mutter.

"Pffft, its where cheating comes in to play." He interjects.

"Just, like that." I get up off him and head out the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lawshen calls as he scrambles to get up. "So." He pants as he catches up to me. "What are we doing?"

"I want to see what Scillea and Malic are up to. I want to see what their 'God' is. I've never heard of him. I've read-"

"You do too much reading." Lawshen complains.

"That their religion is what makes them so different from 'normal' Paladins. But it never really told what they could do. Is it something to be feared? Or simply awed by?" I continue.

"Well, if Ms. Hotty can do something we can't, I might be able to convince her to spill the beans." Lawshen smirks.

"She's your cousin Lawshen." I flatly say, the urge to strangle him has my hands shaking. Licking my lips, I force my anger down, but like bile it sits uncomfortably in my throat.

"Oh… wait, ewwwww." He lifts his top lip in disgust. "Gross, man now all them dirty thoughts are in my head sitting like time bombs waiting to go off. Ugghh." My anger finally subsides, but like a feral dog, I feel it lying in wait for something to spark it alive.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lawshen asks suddenly, his playfulness is wiped away by a bought of actual seriousness.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" I lie.

"Normally you don't care when I talk like this." He notes.

"And?" I grind out, already my irritation rising.

"Well if this bit-"

"Don't talk about her like that!" I snap.

"Whoa, okay, okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know she means that much to you." Lawshen holds up his hands.

"Look, you can call the entire woman populist of the world what you want. But leave Scillea out of this. I don't want to hear a peep outta you about her. Okay?" I order.

"Jeez, fine. No need to get your thong in a knot." He mutters. Eyeing me he asks, "Do you really like her?"

"Yeah, I do." I confirm

"As in, she's the one kinda deal?" he prompts.

"Well I don't really know that yet. Can't judge a relationship on a few days Lawshen." I sigh and lean against a tree.

"But if you could judge the relationship right now?" he gestures to me.

Shrugging I stare over at him, "I don't know, I wanna say yes because everything feels right in the relationship. But I don't want to get too far ahead of myself."

"Do you think it's her? The one you write to all the time." He suddenly says.

"You read my letters?" I shout.

"I like the ones where you talked about how you felt alone all the time." He chuckles.

"I'm going to kill you." holding out both my hands, I clench hem both tightly.

"Oh, come now. I found them interesting. More interesting then Jaina's Diary." He grins as he tries to hold back laughter.

"Lawshen!" I chide harshly. "I swear if I don't kill you, I'll personally kiss the man who does." Pinching the bridge of my nose I try to sort things out. "What all did you read?"

"Man what didn't I read!" I let out a loud groan, turning around, I mildly head butt the tree.

"Lawshen, those weren't to be read! I wrote those for myself!" I hiss.

"Well you had to have written them for a reason right? I mean, who the hell talks about missing someone they don't even know?" he snorts.

"I do!"

"Yeah, and look how you turned out." He points at me.

"You know what, I'm done." I snap. Walking away I can hear Lawshen trying to catch up.

"Hey! Don't be a wuss and run!" he calls.

"I'm not running, I'm walking away you idiot." I stop as the sky lights up above us, and thunder rumbles loudly. "I hope they're not planning to stay out here long. This would be a bad storm to get caught in." Picking up my pace, I shiver as the first globs of water start to rain down.


End file.
